Mistakes
by Tarica
Summary: SG1 gets into trouble off world and it's up to them to fix the problems that caused the mistakes in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is the first story I've ever submitted anywhere, so please be kind! This is only the beginning, but eventually you'll get the whole story via flashbacks. By the way, this is set sometime in season 5. Enjoy!

I don't own SG-1 or its characters!

* * *

"I knew this day was gonna suck when I woke up." I state as the door to our brand new dungeon away from home slams shut. I sigh. "I knew I should have called in sick." 

The rest of SG-1 ignores me as they lean against and then slide down the walls to sit on the dungeon's stone floor. Daniel sends me a dirty look as he gingerly sits with his leg stretched straight in front of him. I wince at the hostility I see there, knowing I deserve it. I glance over at Carter and Teal'c, not surprised to find them determinedly ignoring my gaze. I can tell from the pair that if we ever get off this god-forsaken planet and back to Earth, there will be some serious ass kissing to make this fubared mission up to them.

Carter leans towards Daniel, who is trying to get some rest and is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. "How's the ankle?" She asks quietly, concern shining in her eyes for her science twin brother. Daniel's eyes snap open and he stares at her for a long minute, his face giving no indication to his thoughts.

"It's fine." He finally says, careful not to meet her eyes as he does so. Big surprise. Daniel wouldn't admit to being in pain even if he were tortured. Bad example. Sighing again, I dig around in my BDU pockets and eventually pull out a little plastic packet of Tylenol. Guess the bastards didn't clean out all my pockets after all.

"Daniel."

He looks at me, with one of those hard accusing gazes of his that makes you feel like you deserve to be thrown off a cliff. The fact that I actually do deserve to be thrown off a cliff is beyond the point. I hold up the Tylenol packet and then toss it to him. "You better take those. It'll make it easier to escape when the cavalry comes." At least by now, we're late and Hammond will be sending a search team soon. Of course, we wouldn't need to be rescued if I had done my job and listened to Daniel.

Daniel stares at the little packet in his hand before he pockets it. As I open my mouth to argue with this decision, he shrugs. "The S and R team won't have been sent yet." I furrow my brow at this. The bastards did steal our watches; I don't see how he can tell how much time has passed. Feels like hours to me. "It hasn't been long enough." He continues. "If I take them now, they'll wear off before we get out of this dump." Fair point. I'm thinking there's something wrong with me, my judgment is way off today.

"Kay." I finally reply to Daniel's quite correct logic. "Try to get some sleep at least." He rolls his eyes and then closes them, recrossing him arms across his chest. I wince as he tries to cross his legs but flinches when his left ankle crosses over his right. I'm definitely going to be feeling guilty for a long time.

I feel Teal'c and Carter's expectant gazes on me, and turn to stare them down, knowing that they are blaming my bad judgment. "We'll get out of this." I say. I can't decide whether it's to convince them or me.

* * *

When SG-1 misses their contact times on a routine mission, the first conclusion that we ever come to is that they've once again gotten themselves into trouble. Sadly, that conclusion is also correct more often than not. I really wish it weren't. 

In three minutes, Sergeant Harriman will be calling to tell me that SG-1 is exactly three hours late for their scheduled contact. I've been watching the clock since that first minute passed, and the Stargate never gave a squeak. The duty roster is sitting on my desk, I've already decided that if SG-1 doesn't respond when we dial in, Colonel Feretti and SG-2 will be heading up the search and rescue team. I'll probably send in the SG-9 marines as extra back up too. Heaven knows, if SG-1 wasn't able to get out whatever's happened to them, they'll probably need the extra support.

Right on the dot, the red phone on my desk rings, and I pick up the receiver, knowing what the voice on the other end is going to tell me. I've heard the words too many times before.

Sure enough, Sergeant Harriman's voice comes through the line, speaking the words that are said far too often about SG-1. "General Hammond sir, SG-1 is officially three hours overdue for their scheduled contact time."

I nod, even though I know the sergeant can't see me from down in the control room. 'Establish a wormhole and prepare a UAV for launch." I order, as per standard procedure when an off-world team hasn't made contact.

"Yes sir." Comes Harriman's reply, followed by the sound of a receiver being placed on a hook. I replace my own receiver and stand. I glance once again at the duty roster on my desk. It's Good thing that SG units 2 and 9 are both on planet today. Somehow, I think they'll be needed.

I leave my office and step quickly down the stairs into the Stargate control room, into a flurry of activity both familiar and dreadful. Sergeant Harriman is dialing the Stargate to P4R-987, the planet of SG-1's current mission. Every ten seconds or so he calls out to the scientists in the embarkation below us that another chevron on the gate has locked in place. The scientists themselves are running last minute checks on the UAV, set to be launched if SG-1 doesn't respond to radio contact. Harriman call's out the words "Chevron seven locked!" just as the scientists finish their check of the UAV and begin to clear the room. Seconds later, the blue event horizon of the wormhole forms and a vortex explodes outwards into the room before settling like water over the open mouth of the gate.

I key on a microphone and open a radio channel via the MALP that was sent to P4R-987 ahead of SG-1. "SG-1, come in. Colonel O'Neill, do you read?"

There is only silence to be heard, both inside the control room and over the radio. I ignore the feeling of dread growing in the back of my mind and once again hail my missing team. "SG-1, this is the SGC. Do you read us?" We wait again, but once again hear no response.

"Pull up the MALP." I order Harriman, who immediately begins typing away on his keyboard. I know he is as worried about SG-1 as I am, he is one of the few people who has been here since the SGC became a reality and has seen SG-1 work their way out of every situation you could and couldn't imagine. After a few seconds of typing commands, a video feed appears on the monitors throughout the room. We can see the Stargate, DHD and the large field surrounding the gate, but there is no sign of SG-1. The area surrounding the Stargate is completely devoid of sentient life.

I repress a sigh. "Launch the UAV." I order. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I know it's not very long, but it seemed like the right place to stop, and I've got a lab report due tomorrow. Please review! I'll try to get a new chapter up by the weekend.

I don't own SG-1 or its characters.

* * *

I've completely lost track of how long we've been in here when the door to our lovely prison dungeon opens with a screech. My brief hopes that it's the S and R teams come to our dashed when the flickering light of a torch shows me it's the same buffoons that threw us in here. Before they have a chance to get a good look at us, I glance over at the rest of the team. To the trained eye, Carter and Teal'c both look prepared for anything, despite the appearance of relaxation they convey. Daniel on the other hand, doesn't look to good. I can see him struggling to wake up after being forced into the land of consciousness by the screeching of the door. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he gives himself a mental shake and his eyes gain that un-killable look of defiance that he's become so well known for in the last five years.

The door slams shut, and I place my attention on our captors, calculating our odds. There are twelve of them and only three of us are capable of fighting, it would be too dangerous to risk any form of attack. Especially since most of these people are Teal'c's size. I don't think there's anyone in the galaxy stupid enough to take on ten Teal'cs with only four people, one of them injured. Nope, it's best to just see what these gorillas want and hope it's great honking misunderstanding. I really wish the looks on their faces weren't giving me the opposite impression though.

"You know, throwing people in dungeons without telling them why is a really bad way to make friends." I say conversationally. By the looks some of the orangutans shoot me, I'm probably lucky that nobody decided to smack me for it. Or kill me.

"You came through the portal and now trespass on our world. All those who come through the portal are evil." Says one of the smaller gorillas, who appears to be the leader. I raise my eyebrow at the statement. I swear, if I had a nickel for all the times I had heard that or something similar…

I hold back a groan as I sense Daniel inhale, realizing what he's going to do a split second before it happens. "Please, if you'd just… we're peaceful explorers from a place called Earth. We don't mean you any harm-" His words are abruptly cut off as head gorilla smacks him across the face, hard. He saw it coming too, was able to hold back his yelp of pain and catch himself with his hand before his ankle shifted too much.

"All those who exit the portal are of the gods! The gods are evil!" The gorilla yells, obviously pissed at what he sees as an attempt to mislead him. He stares Daniel down for a minute, turning his head to escape the archeologist's defiant gaze. To cover his embarrassment at looking away, he lifts his hand to point at Daniel. "Bring him." The order is cold and emotionless. I don't like it at all.

Carter, Teal'c, and I jump to our feet as two of the Orangutans grab Daniel by the arms and haul him to his feet, ignoring his cry of pain as his weight comes down on his broken ankle. They're ready for us, and we each find ourselves pinned to the wall by three of the apes. Looking over the shoulder of one, I see Daniel putting up a decent struggle despite having a broken ankle, until their brave and fearless leader brings his own foot into the broken bone. No cry escapes Daniel's lips; he simply begins to collapse to the floor. Instead, I hear three voices yell out in anger and frustration, and redouble my efforts to break free as Daniel is dragged away, somehow still managing to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! I'm upping the rating to teen, for torture. There's none on screen, just the results but still. I invented a couple of characters for this chapter, including Feretti's team and the colonel commanding SG-9. I hope you all like it! I'm not sure when I'll have a new chapter up, hopefully before Sunday.

I don't own SG-1 or it's characters.

* * *

I wait in worried silence at the bottom of the ramp for the rest of my team. It's odd that no matter how many times SG-1 goes missing, I still get just as worried as the first time it happened. It's not really a unique feeling, just about everyone in the SGC feels the same way. Maybe we all just feel we owe them some huge sort of cosmic debt and don't even realize.

I look around to the door of the embarkation room when I hear the sound of combat boots echoing off cement walls. Captain Spencer Hourne and Lieutenant Jessie Teland enter the room, both looking a bit nervous, and at the same times determined to prove themselves. I'm not surprised, they're both fairly new to gate travel and have been lucky enough to avoid any off-world firefights. They move to stand under the observation room window, waiting for our fourth and the arrival of SG-9.

I figure it's best to give them advice now instead of waiting for an attack and stroll over to join them in the back of the room. They stand at attention in acknowledgement of my presence, and I motion for them to stand at ease. "Before we leave, make sure all your ammunition is easily accessible." I tell them. "You don't want to panic in the middle of a firefight if your clip goes empty."

Hourne just nods, not really giving away any type of emotion. Teland on the other hand swallows a bit nervously. I don't blame her; she was one of the kids that was handpicked from the Air Force Academy to join the SGC. Sure, she's been trained for this, but everyone knows that the training the new recruits go through can never fully prepare them for the real thing. I wait silently for the question that I know she's going to ask, and sure enough, she pipes up within a few seconds.

"Sir, do you really think it's likely that we'll run into trouble out there?"

I sigh. "Truth is, with SG-1, you never know." Nerve-wracking sons of bitches, they're what SG-1 are. "Thing is, if they've been captured and haven't been able to escape yet, then there will probably be a problem." I really wish that wasn't true, but when I look back over the past few years, I can't really deny it. We'll be lucky if we find all of SG-1 injury free. I'm not optimistic on that front.

We stand in silence for a couple of seconds until my second in command, Major Bill Rickman, enters the room followed closely by Colonel Alan Strites and SG-9. I turn to face the observation room window and give the technicians up there a thumb up. We're all here. I see Sergeant Harriman pick up a phone and call Hammond, and a few seconds later, the Stargate begins to spin.

We each stand in silence as we watch the chevrons lock, steam pouring off them as the sergeant calls out how many have been encoded by the dialing computer. I hear the words "Chevron Seven locked!" over the microphone and ready my weapon as the vortex jumps out at us before settling into a stable wormhole. I can feel my adrenaline pumping as I wait for the order.

"Colonel Feretti, you have a go." General Hammond's Texan accent drawls over the mike. "God speed."

I turn to the two teams behind me. "SG-2, we're on point. Let's go!" I take a deep breath and lead my team into the blue, and the unknown beyond.

* * *

I have no idea how long it's been since they took Daniel when I hear footsteps approaching our dungeon. Both Teal'c and Carter stiffen, so I know that they hear it too. We all get to our feet.

"Teal'c." I whisper, motioning for him to hide next to the door. He silently responds, moving to a position where he can jump the first guy through the door. I nod, going to stand by Carter. She hasn't spoken since we were tossed down here.

"Sir, do you think…" She starts, breaking off into silence before she gets to the heart of her question. I know what she's trying to ask though, the same questions been on my mind since we got into this mess.

"He'll be fine." I say, just to reassure the both of us. "We'll get out of here. This is a cliché. You know how I hate them." She actually smiles, just for a second. She doesn't look any less worried though.

The footsteps stop outside the door to our humble abode and there is silence both inside and outside the cell. Finally, a familiar voice calls into us. It's the gorilla king. "You will move away from the door or we will kill your friend."

I'm guessing that the guy is bluffing, but I'm not really willing to risk Daniel's life to find out. Especially since he actually has Daniel. I sigh and motion Teal'c away from the door. He immediately steps out from the wall into the center of the cell.

"Against the wall." Gorilla king demands. Teal'c raises an eyebrow and then quietly steps backward to join Carter and me against the wall.

As soon as the three of us are grouped together, the door swings open. Carter hasn't been able to figure out how they lock and unlock it, I get why. I didn't even hear it unlock. We wait impatiently for a minute, and then we hear the sound of something being dragged out in the corridor. I feel dread in my stomach, and sure enough, seconds later two orangutans haul Daniel's unconscious body into the room. They leave him lying on the floor and file out, slamming the door behind them. Good thing too, if it had taken them seconds longer to leave, I probably would've attacked on behalf of my friend.

Instead, I join Teal'c and Carter next to our injured archeologist. Carter has her hand at Daniel's neck, checking for a pulse. Teal'c has his ear bent towards his chest, listening to Daniel's breathing. I begin checking him for fresh injuries.

His ankle is definitely in worse shape than it was when they took him; I'm guessing it has something to do with the kick that Gorilla King dealt him earlier. My hands travel carefully up his legs, not feeling anything wrong with them. Teal'c carefully lifts his black t-shirt up and Carter and I check his chest for injuries. There are a lot of bruises forming, and I cuss under my breath when I feel one of his ribs shift slightly under my thumb.

"He's been beaten good." Carter states, voicing my opinion. "I've got a broken rib here."

I nod. "He's got another one here." I say, pointing out the one I felt shift. I continue checking over his torso, working up to his collarbone and shoulders. His left shoulder feels fine; his right I can tell is dislocated. His arms themselves are fine, but when I catch site of his hands and fingers, I inhale sharply. They are covered in dried blood.

I pick up his right hand to examine it more closely. What I see there makes me see red. His palms have been cut to ribbons by someone (three guesses who). It's the fingers that really kill me though; all ten of Daniel's nails have had a piece of some sort of wood shoved under them. It reminds all too much of various torture techniques used on earth.

Carter and Teal'c see me staring at Daniel's hands and look closer to see what is wrong. Carter is the first to speak.

"What should we do? Pull them out?" she asks, clearly unsure. I shake my head.

"Best to leave it for now." I finally decide. "They probably hurt like hell, but I don't want to cause anymore damage." I carefully set his arms down and move around to pull him into a sitting position and hold him in place.

"Teal'c, you want to set his shoulder while he's still out?" I ask. Teal'c gives an imperceptible nod and carefully picks up the archeologists right arm and pulls it back into its proper location. He sets the arm back on the ground, and I am preparing to lower him back to the ground when I hear a familiar sound echoing from the corridor.

The cavalry is here.


End file.
